Free Like a Bird
by fimlover66
Summary: This is the squeal to "The Death of Night" this story takes place after teams RWBY and JNPR graduated Beacon, but the White Fang is still a problem. Team RWBY interrogates captured White Fang members, because they (mainly Blake) are able to get information out of them. So they were doing their job when Blake meets a her old girlfriend, the only problem is that she's behind bars
1. prologue

AN

This is the sequel to _The Death of Night_ , reading that story is not necessary to understand this story but I recommend reading it first.

If you find any mistakes with my spelling or grammar, please tell me in the coments so I can fix it.

enjoy!

"I'll lead you to our newest white fang captive." Ironwood stated as he led me and my teammates down the long hallway of cells.

"What can you tell us about him," Weiss asked, as always, straight to the point.

"She won't tell us her name, she hasn't talked much at all, though I do believe that she has some idea of what's going on in the organization, but the four of you seem to have found a method to make them talk." I'm the way we can get them to talk, White Fang members are often more likely to talk to fellow faunus then a human general.

"What kind of faunus is she?" I asked.

"Owl, I believe," Ironwood responded, "she has large brown wings."

I know that that could be referring to a multiple faunus, but I had this nagging suspicion that somehow it could be her.

"What is her weapon?" I ask hesitantly, afraid of hearing one particular answer.

"That's not important for her weapon has been confiscated, but if you must know, it is almost identical to yours Blake, only purple." My I stopped dead in my tracks. It's her. It has to be her. So many emotions were flowing through me at that moment, I felt moisture in my eyes, which I rubbed away before they could be considered tears. The only one that seemed to notice my inner turmoil was Yang, who put her hand around my shoulder and gave them I light comforting squeeze, I gave her a forced smile in return.

I braced myself as Ironwood opened the cell revealing who I simultaneously hoped and feared to see.

After opening the cell he, as usual, left us with the captive, knowing that we could handle any problems that they could give us, for we all had our weapons and they always had their weapons taken away.

In the cell say a girl, my age, she had purple hair with a lock of black on the side. _I can't believe she still has that,_ I thought it made me feel even worse about what I have done. She was sitting sideways on the bench facing away from us, propping up her torso with her wings.

"I told you already, I'm not talking," she stated, still not looking at us.

"L-Lily..." I stumbled to get the name out.

That made her turn around, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Bla-Blakey..." She whispered, "is that really you?" Tears filled her eyes as well as mine.

I slowly lifted my hand up and slid my bow off my ears. "Yea Lil', it's me," I whispered in return.

"Blake, mind explaining exactly what's going on!" Demanded Weiss, because of the firmness of her voice, I knew she wouldn't settle for anything less than the truth and only the whole truth at that. I sighed and decided to start with an introduction.


	2. Chapter 1

If you find any spelling or grammatical mistakes tell me in the comments so I can fix them.

Enjoy!

"Lily, these are my friends, and fellow huntswomen," I point to each of them as I say their names.

I then gestured towards the girl in the cell, "and girls, this," I sighed, "this is Lily, we were dating when I was in the White Fang."

"It was more than just dating, it was love, or at least... or at least I thought it was love." Tears freely fell from Lily's eyes, and began to form in my eyes as well.

"It was Lily, it was love, I just couldn't, I couldn't be in the White Fang any longer," tears started trickling down my cheeks, "I just couldn't Lily, I swear I wasn't leaving you... I was leaving the White Fang..."

"You left me Blake... why?" Lily demanded through her tears, she tried to wipe away the onslaught of tears with her arm. I felt awful because I knew what she was about to say. and I knew that I deserved all the pain and all of her anger. I hung my head in shame, preparing for the worst: but what I got I was not prepared for.

''Why didn't you take me with you?" the owl fauns asked, completely throwing me off guard, I could only answer that question with silence, or more accurately the sound of my own tears.

Eventually I was able to process what she asked and was able to come up with my answer. "Bu- but you seemed so happy their, you liked Torchwick and his new approach..."

"I didn't like it, i just pretend that I did to try to make you believe that it was good, but apparently I didn't pretend well enough," she sighed and turned back to face the wall on the side of the cell.

"I didn't tell you _because_ you seemed to like it so much, I couldn't risk telling you, for if you didn't know you couldn't stop me, and I needed to leave, I jus.. I just had to." I watched my tears make puddles on the floor below me.

"Blake, if I knew you were leaving, I would have followed you," she put a hand against the glass separating them. "Owls mate for life, and so do owl fawnists, and I chose you Blake, I chose you as my life mate." Blake placed her hand on the glass over Lily's hand.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I really am," Blake whispered, looking down at her feet, she'd rather look anywhere but into the eyes of the girl whose heart she had broken.

"You could have at least- at least... said goodbye! After all those years... after all we've been through... you could have done more then leave a note taped to the door..." Lily reached into a pocket and took out a folded tear stained note, which she carefully unfolded, then she looked at me as she recited its contents:

"Dear Lily,

First I need to tell you how much I love you. My love for you made this decision hard, for me I have to leave the White Fang, and you with it. I can't tell you where I'm going or if we will ever meet again, but I plan on becoming a huntress, so I hope to never find you on the opposite edge of my blade. I'm sorry we have to part like this. I love you Lily, I really do.

Love Blake"

"But Lily..." I asked, "Lily… if you didn't like it there why didn't you leave and try to follow me? I told you I was going to become a huntress, so why didn't you follow in my footsteps?" I looked up at Lily, looked at her through tear blurred eyes, simultaneously glad and disappointed that she was no longer looking at me. "Even if you didn't find me, at least, at least we'd be on the same side."

"I couldn't," said Lily as she squeezed her eyes closed, "I just couldn't, I was lost without you," she let out a long sigh, "I told you before that owls and owl faunus mate for life that also means that we can only fall in love with one person, and that person is you Blake, when you left, you left a hole in my heart, I tried to fill it in with other girls, heck I've even tried to be with a boy, that was a mistake, but I was never able to find someone that I could love like I love you. I need you Blake, I need you in my life..."

By this point my eyes were so full of tears that I could barely see, and I was so upset that I was finding it hard to stand; luckily Ruby noticed and used her semblance level speed to pull me into a hug.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Weiss stated, walking to close the cell.

"Blake! Please don't leave me... not again," Lily cried in despair. Her voice was so crestfallen that I couldn't say no.

"I'll be back Lily..." I whispered as the cell closed, even though I whispered it, I know that she heard it, Lily hears everything.


	3. Chapter 2

AN

If you find any spelling or grammatical mistakes tell me in the comments so I can fix them.

Enjoy!

After meeting Lily, my team members walked me back to the house we shared with the former members of team JNPR. All I wanted to do was go to my room and cry, or lose myself in a book, but my teammates, especially Yang, had other ideas.

They sat me down in the main room, Jaune and Pyrrha were their, talking, it was an open concept apartment so I could see Ren in the kitchen cooking diner, and Nora was hovering over him talking a mile a minute.

Us entering, with me clearly being distressed, caused all of the former team JNPR, excluding Ren who continued cooking, to sit me down and surround me. Pyrrha even put a comforting hand on my shoulder and asked what happened, and if I met anyone I knew. They all knew what we were doing and my history with the White Fang. I nodded in response to her second question, ignoring the first. Lucky, Yang took the liberty of answering that one, by explaining in detail our encounter with Lily.

Once Yang finished speaking everyone was silent, even Nora who's not even silent in her sleep.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Pyrrha.

"You shouldn't say sorry to _ME_! I'm the one who messed up!" I snapped.

Pyrrha stepped backwards in response to my uncharacteristic outburst, whispering an apology.

"Blake, she just wants to help you," Weiss stated in a rather annoyed manor.

"We all do..." Ruby said and looked around the room at all of their teammates, "Weiss, Yang, me and Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren too, we're all your teammates, and more importantly your friends, and we all care about you." everyone nodded in response.

"When we found out that you were White Fang, you made a promise to us to tell the truth, so Blake talk to us!" demanded Yang.

"Fine, I'll tell you..." I looked down at my lap and sighed, "I made a mistake when I left the White Fang..."

"You mean that you should have stayed in the White Fang?" Nora asked in her usual sing songy voice, despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"No... Yes... I don't know anymore!" I buried my head in my hands, unsure about what to do, I'm not used to verbalizing my feelings, I usually just keep them bottled up inside of me.

"Get a hold of yourself Blake!" ordered Weiss in the voiced that dubbed her ice queen. "You needed to leave the White Fang and you know it!"

"But I didn't have to leave Lily!" I snapped.

"Blake, you had no way of known that Lily would have wanted to leave as well; Yang did inform us that she was pretending agree with their changes, and you couldn't risk your future on the chance of her thwarting your plans," Ren, the voice of reason, called from the kitchen.

"Ren's right," Pyrrha voiced her agreement as she went to place her hand back on my shoulder, but I swatted it away, and with my normal eyesight blurred with tears, I got up and ran to my room, saying that I needed to be alone.


	4. Chapter 3

"She locked the door." I heard Ruby say.

"She clearly wants to be left alone, so I say, let her be alone," Jaune replied.

"Jaune, you clearly don't understand, back when we were students, when we found out about her past she made a promise to me, to our whole team, not to hide things from us," Weiss said rather loudly, then her voice turned to demanding as she said: "so let us help you Blake Belladonna!"

"I already told you everything, you know about my past! You know about Lily! Now please LEAVE ME ALONE!" I exclaimed.

After that they seemed to get the message, for they stopped trying to converse with me and proceed to whisper among themselves, then they left altogether. After a few minutes I seemed to have cried myself to sleep. When I Awoke I whipped away the remaining tears from my eyes and looked around my room, to find my eyes landing on some books, but not just any books, but the Guardians of Ga'Hoole book series and tears filled my eyes once more as I remember Lily's sweet voice reading me those novels to me. Well known fact, I love to read, little know fact, I love being read to even more, Lily knew that and this was our favorite book series ever since we were kids. after I left the White Fang the first books I bought was that series. I even went through them, folding the pages to mark their favorite passages. so it would almost be like they were the same the collection that she shared with Lily a nostalgic whim I pick up a random book, book six, The Burning, and open to a random page, at this point in the story the little elf owl Gylphie just escaped from her captors and was flying back home to her friends. In the book there was a song sung about the little owl, and the song is what I quietly read aloud to myself.

"At the edge of the avalanche

at the glacier's icy rim

grows the flower of the snowfields

trebling in the wintry wind.

it dares live in edges

where naught else would ever grow,

so fragile, so unlikely

an owl slices through this blow.

she dares the katabats

her gizzard madly quivers,

but for her dearest of friends,

she vows she shall deliver.

like the lily of the avalanche

the glaciers icy rose

like the flower of the wind

the bright fierceness in her glows

the bravest are the smallest

the strongest are the weakest

the most fearful have the courage

to battle what is wrong"

By the end of the passage I was more resistant than reading, I memorized multiple passages from this series, but I believe that this was the first one. As a kid the words didn't quite resonate with me as they did that evening. Like little Gylphie, facing the dangerously strong karabate winds to be with her friends again, I will fight unfathomable odd to get Lily back. It's not that I'm afraid of many of the possible scenarios for falling; but like the skog sung '... the most fearful find the courage to battle what is wrong,' and it is wrong that Lily's locked up, what she did was not her fault, she was just with the wrong people, if was anybodies fault; it was mine. I should have taken her with me. A new wave of tears came at that thought, but I knit my eyebrows and had a new thought: _I'm going to make things right_.


End file.
